taesolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Arvil
Introduction Arvil is an Artafae best known as the founder and CEO of the Efkairia-based private security corporation Bulkhead, LLC. He is known for supporting no particular political ideology and enforcing a special code on his personnel. Background Early Life Arvil was born early in Artafae history, in 79 AFC. As soon as he could, he contributed to the Artafae emancipation movement. With Artafae freedom obtained, Arvil believed that his people could form a single governing body, overcoming the millennia-old tradition of disunified species among the Great Five. Instead, the Artafae scattered in all directions, forming new factions and belief groups as they went. The Artafae diaspora combined with Ellianar's sudden murder prompted Arvil to become a hired gun, determined to bring security and, perhaps, unity to the Solaris system. The Celestial War Bulkhead earned notoriety during the Celestial War for taking contracts from both sides of the conflict, sometimes simultaneously, without regard for politics. Due to Arvil's complete lack of investment into politics, he saw no issue with supporting both sides of the war. During a wartime interview, Arvil went on the record as saying: "I don't see an issue with it. We're soldiers, we're assassins, but we aren't murderers." When pressed for clarification, he added: "We've never taken a job where we knowingly kill civilians. That stuff's just unnecessary." Regardless of Arvil's statements on record, allegations abate that Bulkhead was involved in civilian deaths during the war. Bulkhead, LLC. Arvil began work as a bodyguard and mercenary in 95 AFC, initially handling minor threats and providing protection for remote outposts. Whatever expenses were not required to stay in business, Arvil saved so that he could gradually hire on new personnel and obtain better equipment. By 127 AFC, Arvil had acquired enough funds and personnel to officially found Bulkhead, LLC. Though the establishment of the URS reduced the international risk of war, Bulkhead still found plenty of business in the form of police actions and corporate security contracts. Bulkhead slowly accumulated wealth and grew in size and strength. With the company's numbers growing, Arvil realized that he needed to codify the company's principles or risk losing them altogether. To that effect, Arvil wrote Bulkhead's unified code: # I will never do ill to a fellow Bulkhead operative. We are all brothers and sisters. # I will never do anything that would prevent the successful completion of a mission unless the lives of my fellows are at stake. After the men, the mission always comes first. # I will never kill beyond what is necessary to accomplish the mission. I am a soldier, sometimes an assassin, but I am never a murderer. # I have forsaken politics and national ties. As a Bulkhead soldier, my loyalty is to my fellows. I may accept missions that involve people of all nationalities and ideologies; their beliefs will never affect my acceptance or completion of the mission. # My religion is my own. I may refuse a mission on the grounds of religion, but my beliefs will never affect the completion of a mission that has been undertaken. # When off-duty, I will obey the laws set forth in Bulkhead’s regulations and the local laws of any place I may go. I will bring pride and admiration to the Bulkhead name and uniform. Arvil's code is strictly enforced within the company, and excluding the provision in Article 6 of the code, company personnel are expected to prioritize Bulkhead's regulations above the laws of any state. Appearance TBA Powers and Equipment TBA Category:Characters